Miserable at Best
by Redbookbluebook
Summary: Jacob has run away, and he finds himself in the Forbidden Forest. He narrowly escapes, and who should find him but Draco Malfoy... "In their midst was a person with darkened skin; his black hair fell in his eyes. He was also naked...Bloody Hufflepuffs."
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim: All characters, settings and so on that are recognizable belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. My inspiration for the title of this story comes from the awesome Mayday Parade song Miserable at Best which I also do not own.

A/N This story was written as a gift for my lovely friend MidnightsDream, which is why yaoi (slash) is featured prominently. If you don't enjoy that sort of thing, you probably shouldn't read this, it's rated M for a reason.

**Miserable At Best**

By Redbookbluebook

**Chapter 1**

Jacob was running through the forest in his wolf form. He didn't know how long he'd been running for; all he knew was that the longer he ran, the less he'd have to think about her. Bella. Even her name made him cringe, so he pushed it aside and just kept going. The endless blur of trees helped to numb his mind from the ferocious pain that accompanied his thoughts.

A sudden noise made him stop in his tracks, his auburn fur standing on end. His ears pricked up and he turned around, finding himself face to pincers with a humongous spider. This wasn't just any gigantic spider because in his wolf form Jacob considered himself to be pretty big. No. This spider was freaking huge! It was bigger than his house on La Push! It's pincers gleamed and snapped menacingly at him. Jacob did the only reasonable thing he could think of at the time…He bolted.

Trees blended into one another as he sped past them and he was pretty sure one flew over his head. When Jacob spied a giant arm through the foliage, he decided not to look back but to keep hightailing it out of there. Finally he broke the edge of the forest, ran a safe distance away from it, and collapsed, brutally exhausted.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed, taking one last look at his reflection before making his way down the lawn to that filthy half-breed's hut. It was his seventh year and he was still being forced to take that wretched class. At least this year it wasn't with the Gryffindorks, although the Hufflesnuffs weren't much better in Draco's opinion. Although they were much easier to intimidate… Draco smirked, eyeing himself in the mirror. His jet-black robes only enhanced the look of his blonde hair and porcelain skin.

He had almost reached Care of Magical Creatures when a crowd of students huddled around something caught his eye.

"Oi! Make way, Head Boy coming through." Draco pushed aside the wretched students, good lord they were dim. You'd think they were first years. In their midst was a person with darkened skin. His black hair, a little longer than Draco's own, fell in his closed eyes. He was also naked. Bloody Hufflepuffs.

"Did none of you think to get a teacher?" Draco thundered at the gawking crowd. They scattered faster than students running from Filch. "Hey," he nudged the sleeping boy. "Hey wake up."

Jacob heard a voice break through the fog in his mind and he opened his eyes, feeling that his short rest had done nothing to lessen his fatigue.

Brown eyes met silver and something clicked, though Jacob was too bewildered to make sense of it.

"Where the hell am I?" He burst out.

Oh good he speaks English, Draco thought thankfully.

"You're at Hogwarts, though how you managed to get through the magical barriers is beyond me."

"That really doesn't answer my question you know. Where is Hogwarts?"

"In England," Draco answered as though it was obvious. Then a horrifying thought struck him, what if he's a muggle? "What is taking those ruddy Hufflepuffs so long?"

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Jacob mumbled before falling into exhaustion once more. Ah screw it, Draco thought, and pulled off his robes. As he wrapped the boy in it he noticed that there was a pair of pants tied to his leg, (though he knew there was no way he'd be able to get them on the limp boy anyway.) That's odd, Draco thought bemused. He picked up the unidentified male, thankful for the muscles that Quidditch had helped develop. This kid was really heavy. Of course Draco has seen his arms and abs and it was obvious the kid was in shape, but never in his life was he so relieved to see the half-giant's hut.

"Oi! Hagrid." He yelled. "Bloody oaf," he muttered under his breath.

"Malfoy," Hagrid said gruffly, then he noticed the unconscious body in Draco's straining arms. "Blimey, what 'appened to 'im?" Draco got straight to the point,

"I found him on the lawn over there and he woke before passing out again. He doesn't seem to be from around here though." He added, omitting that the boy seemed to a muggle. For some reason it didn't feel right to give him away like that.

Soon a tiny wizard approached them and with a quick, "Mobilicorpus," hovered him down to the hospital wing. Draco trailed along mainly out of curiosity but under the guise of caring what happened to the boy so he could get out of class.

"Ennervate," Madam Pomfrey said brusquely, while Flitwick summoned Dumbledore.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked airily, though a hint of concern shone through.

"He's just overexerted himself. A good night's sleep and some pepper up potion should take care of that pretty quickly."

* * *

"Hello there." Jacob snapped his head up and gazed blearily at a pair of bright blue eyes that looked at him in both curiosity and concern.

"Who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts." Headmaster…so I guess this is some kind of school then, Jacob realized. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you break through the magical barriers?"

"Magical barriers?" He echoed, remembering the blonde boy saying something about them earlier, "What are you talking about? I was just running through the forest minding my own business, when this freaking huge spider came out of nowhere! And I'm pretty sure there was a giant or something in there too!"

"Funny, the centaurs didn't mention seeing anyone running," Dumbledore mused to himself. "Ah yes," he said to Jacob, "That was an acromantula. One of the late Aragog's innumerable descendants."

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically, for this meant absolutely nothing to him. "What about the giant then?"

"Oh him. That's just Grawp, our gamekeeper's half-brother. He's practically harmless."

"Half-brother?" Jacob stammered. "Where the _hell_ am I?"

"Hogwarts." Dumbledore repeated calmly.

"Yeah, I got that," he snapped irritated. "I mean this is a school right, but what kind of school has giant spiders and real live giants on the grounds?!"

"Why Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of course!" He answered cheerily. Maybe Bella was right, Jacob thought fleetingly. Maybe Angela was a witch. He began to seriously start wondering whether he was hallucinating or not because this was getting way too surreal for him. All of the information he was absorbing proved to be too much for him and he promptly fainted.

(I mean, passed out. That's much more manly.)


	2. Chapter 2

AN A lot of people have been questioning the logic of how Jacob ended up at Hogwarts. You will find out in the last chapter so be patient. For those of you who have read it before, I have updated the story because the explanation was not clear enough. Read and Review please.

**Chapter 2**

He woke up once more to a pale face and saw relief flash quickly in grey eyes that was gone so fast he thought he might have imagined it. He followed the angular jaw line to soft, pink lips. There was something significant about him but Jacob wasn't entirely sure what.

"So what's your name anyway?" Draco asked abruptly, growing self conscious under the native boy's intense scrutiny.

"Jacob Black. What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy," he answered, unable to keep a hint of pride from escaping into his tone. "So Jacob, I'm guessing you aren't a wizard," he snickered, and Jacob flushed as he remembered the events that had taken place earlier, "but how did you end up here anyway?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I knew I had run pretty far, but I didn't think I could run all the way to England."

"Well where were you running from?" Draco inquired raising his brow.

"Forks, Washington. It's in the United States, pretty close to the Canadian border."

"Bloody hell! You ran all the way from America to here?"

"Well," Jacob started.

"Shh," Draco interrupted. "The teachers are coming. They're going to make you drink something that forces you to tell the truth. It doesn't harm you, but don't bother resisting; it won't help."

"What?" Jacob asked incredulous, "but-"

"Good to see you're up," Dumbledore looked down at Jacob who was sitting up in his infirmary bed. "Why don't you have some tea while we ask you a few questions," he suggested kindly.

"What's in the tea?" He asked pointedly. Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm sorry. If you'll forgive me…"

"Jacob." He supplied. Draco smirked. It seemed Jacob hadn't trusted the old codger enough to give him his full name.

"If you'll forgive me Jacob," the headmaster continued, "the tea has a small amount of Veritaserum which makes sure you speak the truth. It's either that or we Obliviate you."

"Wipe your memories," Draco substituted from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Alright then," Jacob sipped the tea. "Go on." As he drank more, he felt his control slipping away until he was in a serene state of conscious.

"Jacob, are you a wizard?"

"No," he said listlessly. "I didn't even know they existed until today, other than in fairytales." He amended.

"Okay, then how did you break through the magical barriers surrounding the school?"

"I have no clue. One minute I was running through trees, and the next I was being chased by a giant spider."

"What were you running away from before the acromantula?" Even in his tranquil state Jacob's face took on a pained expression.

"I had to get away from home," he struggled to get the words out.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked him gently.

"I-I just can't go back there." Jacob struggled to contain words full of anguish attempting to force their way out.

"What does it matter why he ran away in the first place?" Draco interrupted. Talking about whatever it was was obviously killing him. "Shouldn't we focus on why he's here now?" Jacob shot him a grateful look and he felt himself slowly regaining control over his body. He decided not to have any more tea.

"Very well then. Where were you running from Jacob?" Dumbledore asked, thinking he may have to re-administer distraction spells.

"America."

"AMERICA?" Madam Pomfrey, Professors Dumbledore, Snape and Flitwick all cried incredulously.

"And you ran all the way here?" Flitwick ventured.

"No wonder he was knackered," Madam Pomfrey muttered aghast.

"It's not actually that impressive." Jacob said, his voice impassive once more. "I was in my wolf form at the time and I can run for days like that."

"Muggles can be werewolves?" Draco burst out shocked. What's a muggle? Jacob wondered.

"Wolf form?" Snape asked sceptically. "I think not. The full moon isn't for another week, how could you possibly-"

"I'm not exactly a werewolf per say. More like a shape shifter I guess, but I take on the form of a wolf."

"Are you an animagus then?" Draco asked puzzled.

"I don't know what that means either. All I know is that this transformation is something that's in my genes. I can't stop it, but I can control it…Usually." He muttered under his breath.

"That's very interesting," Dumbledore said as he and the others gazed in wonder at the strange anomaly that was the young boy in front of them. "Now, what to do? What to do with you? Hmm. You may not be a wizard, but you obviously have magical potential. You probably surpassed the barriers because they didn't recognize your kind and it will take a few weeks to figure out how to change that. So if you don't mind staying here for that amount of time…" Dumbledore trailed off, his voice ending in a question.

"Sure," Jacob said. It beats moping after Bella he thought to himself, and there was _something_ special about Draco Malfoy, he just needed some time to figure out what it was.

"Magnificent!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily. "Now, where should we put you…"

"He can stay in Slytherin." Draco suggested. "We already have an empty bed since Zabini had to…leave rather suddenly." To join the death eaters, he added silently in his head, still disappointed and angry that his friend would leave him like that. He had given up on his dream of becoming a death eater when he saw where it landed his father-in Azkaban with those soul-sucking dementors.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, I'll leave you to get young Jacob settled. I suggest he goes straight to sleep due to his exhaustion, and of course the late hour." It had taken Jacob a while to awaken from his stress-induced slumber, more than half the day in fact.

"Don't want the nargles to infest his head," he added cheekily. As he and Draco headed down to the dungeons, Jacob sent him a questioning glance.

"There are no such things as nargles. Dumbledore's just as barmy as that Loony Lovegood girl…or worse. You can't trust half of what he says." Jacob didn't even bother to ask who this loony girl was; he figured if it was important Draco would've elaborated.

"Salazar," Draco said as he stepped in front of the man's portrait. It swung open, revealing the Slytherin common room. It was classy, with green walls and silver accents.

"Such a stupid password," Draco told Jacob, "No wonder the Gryffindors managed to sneak in here…" In second year when Crabbe and Goyle had been utterly confused about a conversation they had had with him a mere hour earlier, he delved into the issue and eventually figured out it must have been those damn Gryffindors trying to interrogate him. Then there was that other time that one of them was stupid enough to enter Slytherin's common room to get Pansy's attention. She had been leading the poor sod on for weeks to make him jealous, but it hadn't worked. Draco was actually enjoying not having her fawn all over him. Wench. He shook his head and sat on one of the black leather couches, beckoning for Jacob to join him.

"I still don't understand what a Gryffindor is. Or a Slytherin. And I have absolutely no idea what a Hufflepuff is, but they seem kind of stupid. Or at least their name does…"

"There's also Ravenclaw. At Hogwarts you get Sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw's for brainy kids, Slytherin is for the cunning, ambitious sort, Gryffindor is for the courageous, noble people," Draco scoffed, "And you pretty much hit the bludger on the bat with Hufflepuff; they get everyone who's left."

As Draco babbled-_"Malfoys do not babble!"-_er, continued on about Hufflepuff stupidity and Slytherin superiority, Jacob began to feel his eyelids grow heavier and heavier, until pretty soon he was out.

Draco turned to look at Jacob and found him curled up on the couch, asleep. At first he was offended but then he remembered all Jacob had been through. Suddenly, Jacob fell over, his head landing on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"Um Jacob," Draco shook him lightly. He mumbled in his sleep something like,

"No…Bella…please…" His innocent face was contorted in pain. Maybe I'll just let him sleep, he thought to himself. Jacob's head was a comforting weight on his shoulder, and the boy looked like he could use some more rest. Not long afterwards, Draco zoned out as well…

He woke up a few hours later, thankful that the late hour ensured no one had seen him cuddling up to another guy. He looked over to see Jacob still snoring lightly; it _had_ been a long day. Draco prodded him awake and they trudged up to the Slytherin dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter marks the beginning of things you probably shouldn't read. The yaoi only gets worse (or better depending on your perspective) from here. You have been duly warned. Reviews on whether I'm doing alright with this guy/guy stuff would be greatly appreciated. Or just the story in general…

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Jacob, wake up." Draco called, peering in past the bed curtains. "Get up, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Huh?" Jacob mumbled from beneath the warm covers. Where am I? Oh yeah, Hogwarts. "'Kay," he responded, and got out of bed feeling well rested. His back was turned to the rest of the room, which currently had a nice view of his buttocks.

"Who's that?" Crabbe muttered to Goyle.

"That's Jacob," Draco said before directing his attention at the boy in question. "Are you a nudist or something? Because it feels like every time I see you, you're naked." And it makes me feel distinctly uncomfortable, Draco thought. It wasn't like he hadn't seen naked guys before or anything. He _did _play Quidditch after all and they shared a shower room. He had seen Crabbe and Goyle in less than their drawers several times (unfortunately) but it hadn't bothered him as much as this did. Of course, maybe Crabbe and Goyle just didn't do anything for him. Though he highly doubted they did anythingfor _anyone._ Maybe he should just see other guys naked to gauge whether or not it was just Jacob or Salazar forbid, he actually liked men. Draco shuddered at the thought. Please just be Jacob.

"Well in case you hadn't realized, I have no clothes. My jeans seem to have vanished and they were my last pair too!" Holy hippogriffs, was he poor?

"Why were they attached to your leg anyway?"

"Well when I first started phasing I couldn't control when I changed if I was angry. And I had a lot to be angry about…" He spoke quietly under his breath. "When I phase my clothes get ripped apart so I attach the pants to my leg so I have something to wear when I'm around other people. Not that it worked obviously…"

"Here," Draco threw him a robe, jeans, a green shirt and some boxers, "you can borrow these."

"Thanks," Jacob told him appreciatively.

"Let's go get food." Goyle suggested.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Draco found that though Jacob seemed to be oblivious to the hundreds of pairs of female eyes resting on him, he was all too aware of them.

"This is so delicious. It's even better than Emily's cooking!" Jake was obviously enthralled by the house elves' food. Was Emily his girl-friend? Draco wondered. Now, how to ask the question without seeming too obvious? Goyle interrupted Draco's thought process when he just asked Jacob if Emily was his girl-friend. He laughed,

"Naw, Em's my buddy Sam's girl. I can't even imagine the two of them being apart."

"Do you have a girl-friend Jacob?" Crabbe asked, hoping to get on the boy's good side. Jacob's face grew stormy before he managed to conceal it.

"No," he answered casually, though Draco saw the fire in his eyes as he said it. Even Crabbe and Goyle could sense something in the atmosphere had changed and they hurriedly took their leave.

"Time for Care of Magical Creatures," Draco exclaimed, mock sarcastically.

* * *

It turned out that Jacob had quite the knack for animals and Fang took to him immediately. Hagrid he found to be a bit much, but he seemed nice enough despite Draco's insistence that he was nothing more than a ruddy imbecile. Although he was pretty sure he chipped a tooth trying to chew one of his rock cakes…

McGonagall was fascinated by Jacob's transformation abilities and he was equally interested to see her transform into a cat before his eyes. (He was especially jealous to see that her clothes seemed to appear in perfect condition when she changed back.)

Draco watched bored, as all of his teachers fawned over his new mate. Of course it made a double period of transfiguration a lot easier to deal with when he could spend it watching Jake. He watched his face turning red, and he tuned in to see what McGonagall was asking him.

"…It would be a great learning experience for the class," he heard her persuade him.

"It's not just that Professor, but all of the kids would look at me funny afterwards, and really, I don't want all of the attention."

"Oh all right, but if you change your mind, let me know." He nodded and Draco sidled up to stand behind him.

"Plus you would end up being naked," he added slyly in Jacob's ear. Jacob felt a shiver run down his spine from his classmate's silky words.

"Wouldn't you like that," he taunted, and smirked when Draco's pallid face went red. Luckily for him, the bell rang for lunch before he was forced to give a retort, for which he had none. None other than, "No, I wouldn't!" or even worse, "Yeah actually…" On second thought, that might have been more entertaining.

After lunch, it was back to class again. Defence Against the Dark Arts was rather unbearable since Lupin had started teaching again. He spent the entire class conversing with Jacob as they mused over the differences between wolves and werewolves and joked about stupid things they had instinctively done while in those forms.

"I chased a squirrel," Jake admitted, laughing.

"I ate a dog biscuit once. My friend Sirius had left a few lying around and I just couldn't help myself." They chuckled fondly and Draco felt bitter jealousy pumping through his veins. He was grateful he had a spare block because Quidditch was a great way to release the tension Lupin's bloody class had built up in him. Plus, it meant he got to be the one to teach Jacob how to fly.

* * *

"Raise your right arm over the broom and say, 'up,'" Draco instructed.

"Up." Jacob said firmly, his eyes growing wide as the broom hovered in the air before him. He climbed on, unsure as to whether it would support his weight. Pretty soon with Draco's guidance, he was soaring through the air. His hair was blowing in his eyes but he didn't care; life was good.

Draco wheeled and turned, completely weightless. He did flips and twists; he did nearly everything he was able to do to astound Jacob.

"Show off!" He teased, and the comment only fuelled Draco's adrenaline rush. As the air streamed past him, blowing back his hair and causing his clothes to streamline themselves to his body, he performed a jaw dropping Wronsky Feint before landing safely on the ground.

Jacob almost had a heart attack as he watched Draco plummeting downwards and he gave a sigh of relief when he landed firmly on the field. That was amazing! Jacob thought as he slowly drifted to solid earth. Draco beamed at him.

"That was so freaking awesome!" He told him.

"Hey, you didn't do bad yourself. You must be a natural flier. Too bad you aren't staying; it would've been fun to play Quidditch together."

"What is Quidditch anyway?" Draco proceeded to explain the rules and strategies to him as they made their way to the locker room.

Once inside, Draco sat down on one of the wooden benches and began taking off his clothes so he could take a shower. He slowly unbuttoned his robe, and found that Jacob had already whipped his off. He felt a twinge of irritation-those robes were expensive-but it was well worth it when he ditched his shirt. Trying hard not to get aroused, Draco decided to change the subject. Not that they had been talking or anything, but he desperately needed _something _to distract himself from ogling the native boy's chiselled abs.

"Who's Bella?" He may as well have admitted that he had regular sexual relations with Snape-he shuddered at the very thought-because the room had gone deathly silent. Jacob just stood there, his expression blank, his eyes hard, his body stoic and unmoving. "You talk about her in your sleep," Draco said by way of explanation. "Are you-"

Jacob lunged at Draco, cutting off his words with his mouth. Surprised lips moulded themselves to his own, and he felt hands entangled in his long hair. His own quickly left his sides to mirror the blonde boy's actions.

Draco gasped as he felt Jacob's mouth on his; he felt warmth course through his body, running down to his lower regions. The other boy's naked torso was pressed up against his and it was playing havoc with his already heated body. Currently Jacob was straddling the bench, but Draco needed him closer.

"You won't be needing this," Jacob growled, pulling Draco's shirt over his head and tossing it on the ground. He began nibbling on his neck and down to his newly exposed flesh. Sharp incisors nipped at his flesh and he felt it burning pleasantly as a hand moved down to flick his nipple. Draco squirmed in pleasure, unaware of how sensitive he was there. For once he didn't mind being submissive, at least when it was Jacob doing the dominating. His dark eyes were blazing into Draco's silver ones with an intensity he was determined to match.

By this point Jacob was aching for contact and without further ado he was on Draco's lap, grinding himself against his hardness. Draco held no complaint though his pants were straining at the effort. He just kept on rubbing against Jacob, panting and moaning, his hot breath on the darker boy's neck. He felt their movements speeding up, the friction increasing as Jacob writhed on top of him, his abdomen tightening until his world exploded all around him. For a moment that could have been a few seconds or several minutes, Draco felt like he could keep on going forever, grinding his erection against this beautiful boy and feeling like he was on top of the world. Soon the feeling stopped and it left the two boys to collapse on top of each other, completely spent.

Draco had a feeling he was really going to need that shower…

* * *

'Nother Author note: Two more chapters left everyone, and the next one is pretty…steamy. Review if you want more. Or if you want me to consider you a supermegafoxyawesomehot fan. (Yeah, that's right. It's A Very Potter Musical reference. Which is yet another thing I don't own...)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Happy New Year Everyone! One more short chapter left, so please review! Now on to the fun stuff…

**Chapter 4**

Draco barely had time to take a shower, get dressed, and grab his books to get to potions on time. He may have been Snape's favourite student, but it didn't excuse him if he was late to the man's class. Jacob tailed along, looking slightly sheepish as though he didn't go around practically shagging random strangers all the time.

Draco gave him a funny look and chuckled softly. It's so weird not having anyone in my head, Jacob thought to himself. It's nice, but it makes understanding people a lot more difficult when you can't hear their thoughts. Especially since unlike normal human beings, Draco is nearly impossible to read by just his expressions or actions.

They sat at a table far away from the Gryffindors and Pansy Parkinson whom Draco was still trying to dissuade. However, when it came to Draco, Pansy was a few knuts short of a galleon.

"Draco," she waltzed over to them, making sure her hips swung seductively. Draco thought she looked rather like an unbalanced hippopotamus. "Where have you been all day, I can never find you," She pouted. Suddenly she spotted Jacob. "Who's your friend?" She simpered, batting her outrageously long eyelashes at Jacob. Draco fought the urge to laugh by biting his lip,

"This is my friend Jacob. I guess you could say he's the source of my, ah, preoccupation." Draco winked at him. Jacob coloured slightly before addressing Pansy.

"Nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson," She said, leaning on the table to accentuate her assets. Jacob tried not to grin too widely at her obvious attempts to seduce him and thought he'd have a little fun with her. Taking a page out of Draco's book, he began unbuttoning his robes slowly, lifting them over his head in a way that tousled his hair nicely and made both Draco and Pansy want to jump him immediately.

"These robes are just too confining," Jacob apologized though his eyes glinted with humour.

"That's fine," Pansy said, her eyes wide as she took in Jacob's body. Even while wearing clothes, it was easy to see that he was muscular and attractive. "Sometimes I feel the same way." Luckily for the two boys, they were spared seeing Pansy strip as Professor Snape swept into the room.

"Parkinson, keep your clothes on," he told her, his robes billowing behind him.

"I wasn't-" she spluttered embarrassed.

"Sit down," he interrupted her feeble argument. This was exactly why Draco loved Snape. As Snape droned on about their latest assignment and the abysmal job the Gryffindors had done on the previous one, Draco studied Jacob.

"You're such a tease," he told him. Jacob grinned and Draco noticed that his incisors were slightly pointier than his. Remembering what he could do with those teeth, Draco smirked.

"Are you sure you're not a vampire?" He asked jokingly. Jacob smiled sadly at the irony,

"I wish," he said solemnly, "I wish."

* * *

The days passed by in a blur, with Jacob occasionally going off with Dumbledore to do tests but usually hanging out with Draco and going to his classes. Jacob was finding that it caused him physical pain to be away from the alabaster skinned boy, and he dreaded having to leave him. A small thought was niggling at his brain and he wondered if it could be true. If maybe, he had actually imprinted on Draco. Truthfully he hadn't thought much about Bella since he had arrived here, other than the first few days or whenever something reminded him of her. Thinking about her still hurt a lot, but it was a dull pain, not the searing white-hot pain that used to consume his body. He was finally happy and it was all thanks to Draco.

"Hey Jacob," Draco came up behind him wrapping his arms around his back.

"Wow you're hot!"

"Thanks," Jacob grinned, knowing all too well why he had said that.

"No really, you're burning up. Are you okay? Are you sick?" Jacob was unused to this amount of tenderness coming from his ice prince so he let him go on a little while longer before he cleared things up. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"Draco, it's fine." He smiled, "It's a wolf thing. I usually run at about 104 degrees. You seriously hadn't noticed?" Draco faintly recalled Jacob being hot to the touch when he had carried him so many days ago, but he had assumed he was ill. Plus, he was dying from the strain of carrying his weight. Then the other times he was too full of adrenaline to notice much else. "So what were you going to say?"

"Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you." Draco took Jacob in front of a painting and walked in front of it three times. Soon a door appeared where the painting had been and the two went inside.

"Whoa," Jacob breathed, taking in the magnificent room. It was very open; it had a well-stocked fridge and a couch set in front of a roaring fire. However, the main feature was the magnificent four-poster bed set in the middle of the room.

"Shall we?" Draco took him by the hand and led him towards the bed.

* * *

"That was so great," Jacob sighed breathlessly, his head moving up and down on Draco's bare chest as he breathed.

"Yeah," Draco smirked. "Though really, you were with me, what did you expect?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

....

**Just kidding, I'm not going to screw you guys over like certain other books that exempt such scenes. So here you go…**

"Shall we?" Draco took him by the hand and led him towards the bed. He pushed Jacob down and crawled on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Jacob reciprocated, and Draco slipped his tongue into his willing mouth. The two battled for dominance until they were breathless.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll be needing these," Draco's clothes vanished.

"Wow," Jacob breathed, taking in his lover's hard, naked body.

"Perks of being a wizard," Draco said gesturing at his lack of clothing, "You get to carry a wand." He gave a sexy grin, and Jacob merely rolled his eyes in response. "You won't be giving me sass when I'm done with you."

"That's what you think." Jacob smirked, "Show me what you've got, Draco."

Draco didn't back down from a challenge, and Jacob had just issued one. He gave a feral smile before ripping off his shirt. With a flick of his wand, Jacob's hands were bound by invisible chains.

"Save your breath," Draco told him when he started to protest. He kissed his way up Jacob's muscular stomach and proceeded to nip and suck on his neck. When he was satisfied with his job there, he pulled off his mate's jeans, thinking no one else looked that good in his boxers. Jacob was rock hard, and his boxers were damp from the pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his erection. Draco pulled them off with his teeth and licked Jacob's tip clean. He shuddered in appreciation.

Draco took him in his hand, gripping tightly, the way he liked it. He moved back and forth along his shaft, slowly at first to build up the pressure, then faster, occasionally flicking the tip of his head in a way that left him gasping for air. He knew he was close to orgasm, so he stopped. Jacob moaned at the loss of contact.

"Draco," he gasped.

"I want you to beg."

"What?"

"I want you to beg," he enunciated each word slowly as though speaking to a small child.

"No way in hell Draco! Untie my hands."

"Nope. Not until you beg for me to fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, that wasn't quite what I meant." Draco said smoothly as he started leisurely pumping at his own erection, feeling Jacob's angry gaze upon him.

Fucking bastard. How did he know that watching him masturbate would turn him on even more? He could feel himself pulsating and his hands itched to touch himself, but he didn't even have that relief. He almost regretted issuing the challenge in the first place. Almost.

"Fine. Fuck me Draco! Fuck me like you hate me."

"All right." His eyes glinted dangerously, and he was on top of Jacob once more, rubbing against him, biting his nipple and twisting his hands into dark hair, ready for another fierce kiss. His head dropped downwards until his mouth was wrapped around the throbbing part of Jacob that needed him the most. He took as much of him as he could in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head up and down. He brought him to the brink and knowing he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, he sucked in his cheeks, tightening the soft warmth all around him until Jacob tensed up and released himself in Draco's mouth. He swallowed every last drop and pressed a sloppy kiss against Jacob's mouth.

Jacob could taste himself on Draco, and suddenly he felt fingers up his ass, preparing him for something much larger. He winced and then Draco was slamming into him, thrusting like his life depended on it. He shook under his lover's body, the pain fading away to pleasure as Draco hit his prostate.

Draco was thrusting back and forth when his orgasm hit him hard. He released his seed deep in Jacob's body and continued making shallow thrusts until his body shut down.

He moved closer to Jacob to spoon him, cuddling up against his warm body. They didn't even need blankets; not that Draco would bother to pick them up from where they were strewn on the floor.

"That was so great," Jacob sighed breathlessly, his head moving up and down on Draco's bare chest as he breathed.

"Yeah," Draco said smugly. "Though really, you were with me, what did you expect?"

"Who knew you could be so rough?"

"Hey, you can't expect me to always be bottom."

"But you're so much more feminine than I am."

"Hey! Take it back." Draco scowled.

"No way." Jacob grinned devilishly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make you take it back." Draco began tickling him.

"Stop!" Jacob yelled through his laughter, "Draco! You suck!"

"Don't you know it," Draco shot back with a grin, licking his lips.

Eventually their laughter died down and the two fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 Last Chapter

**Chapter 5**

Jacob yawned as he woke, feeling Draco's silvery eyes upon him. He had been tortured with dreams of her again. It had been a rough night, in more ways than one, but he didn't mind when he got to wake up in his lover's arms.

"Morning Jake," Draco smiled demurely at him.

"Don't call me that, my name's Jacob, not Jake." He muttered tiredly.

"My my, someone's not a morning person." He studied Jacob thoughtfully, "Would you rather have me call you Cob?"

Jacob snorted,

"Yeah, you can call me Cob when I can call you Rake."

"So the day I fall for a Weasley then," Draco grinned.

"Exactly."

"Oh wait, eurgh. I'd sooner have you call me Rake then be caught dead with one of those red headed fiends. They reproduce like rabbits you know."

"I know. Speaking of rabbits, wanna skive off class today?"

"I'm not really sure what that has to do with rabbits-" Draco's voice was soon cut off as Jacob moved on top of him.

"Rabbits are pretty tasty you know," he murmured in his ear.

"I'm slightly disturbed at how you know that."

"Hey, I'm a wolf. Shut up." Jacob's breath moved down from Draco's face as he told him, "You know what else rabbits do? They grab their young by the scruff of their necks'." He bit his neck as a demonstration, in a way that had Draco shuddering for more.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Draco mumbled. "I have potions first block today and if I don't show up, Snape will kill me, favourite teacher or not. I absolutely refuse to be shown up by Gryffindors."

"Mmfph," Jacob groaned into his shoulder, "Fine. You and your stupid animosities."

"Hey, I'll have you know that they started long before I was born. Gryffindors and Slytherins have always hated each other and always will." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"But if you're lucky we can continue this later; I mean when will I ever use Care of Magical Creatures anyway?" Jacob gave him a pointed look. "You don't count you prat."

Jacob smirked,

"Alright, let's go to class."

Potions had seemed to drag on and on, but finally class was over, and the two started making their way back towards the Slytherin dormitories since everyone else would be occupied with classes.

Unfortunately, it looked as though skipping class was going to be a bit difficult this morning. Dumbledore strode towards them, his magnificent sky blue robes swishing loudly.

"Aww bollocks." Jacob heard Draco moan under his breath as the old man approached.

"Hello, Jacob, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I have some good news, and some bad."

"Let's hear the bad news first," Draco said arrogantly, hoping to finish this little chat as quickly as possible.

"The bad news is that I've finished doing tests on Jacob sooner than I had thought."

"How did he end up at Hogwarts anyway Professor?" Draco interrupted.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it's a little known fact, but there are portals to Hogwarts hidden all over the world. There is one on every continent in case there is an emergency that requires a quick, untraceable getaway or if one is stranded in the muggle world with no easy way back into the wizarding one. All magical beings have the ability to use these portals, but they are set up in such a way that they would not be accidentally discovered by muggles who happened upon them by chance. Jacob here is the exception." Dumbledore smiled fondly at him, his eyes twinkling.

"Why was there a portal near Forks?" Jacob asked.

"The portal locations were chosen for both convenience and magic."

"But Forks is such a small place," Jacob interjected.

"That may be, but it is conveniently located near Canada's border and it possesses a great amount of magical energy. Don't think that werewolves and vampires live there out of coincidence; your people were drawn there, which is exactly why it was a perfect place for a portal."

"Out of curiosity, where are the other portals Professor?" Draco questioned innocently, though the look in his eyes was anything but.

"Well, there is one by the North Pole and another at the Mound of Hostages in Tara, Ireland. Anyway, I've probably told you too much already. The main thing is I have figured out how to fix the magical boundaries and I no longer need Jacob."

"And the good news?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"I did some searching into Jacob's history and I found out that he is Sirius Black's uncle Alphard's father's great-great-great grandson. His family was disowned by the Blacks when Alphard's brother married a native woman." Dumbledore sighed, "Alas, like many pureblood's that married muggles, your wizarding heritage fell through the cracks." Draco's expression seemed blank, but behind his dark eyes, his mind was reeling.

"That's very interesting and all sir," Jacob said politely, "but it doesn't really seem like such good news to me; I mean, my family was disowned."

"Yes well there's that, but since you are related to Sirius, it also means that you are-"

"Related to his cousin Andromeda Tonks," Draco interrupted, "whom is sister to both Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, my mum." He said softly, his eyes downcast as he looked at Jacob.

"Which means that you and I are related," Jacob muttered devastated. Once again Jacob found himself at a loss. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that made sense; he ran. He fled down the circular moving staircase, barely avoiding the gargoyles at the entrance. He could hear Draco chasing after him, but he couldn't stand the shame. He had had sex with someone who was probably his third cousin once removed or something stupid like that.

"It's not that bad," Draco yelled panicked as he tried to catch up to Jacob, racing through hallways, not caring who heard him. All he knew was that if Jacob got outside, he would never catch him, and he would lose the one person he truly cared about. "A lot of purebloods are inbred!" He coerced frantically, hardly even knowing what was coming out of his mouth, but hoping it was enough to make Jacob stay. He heard Ron Weasley snicker at his words but he didn't even pause to curse him; he would do that later. Nothing was working though, because Jacob still hadn't stopped. Then Draco remembered he was a wizard.

"STUPEFY!" Jacob had almost reached the giant wooden doors when he found himself stunned. He lay on his back as Draco reached him, gasping for air. "Please, Jacob. Don't leave. I love you," he said, and Jacob saw his eyes were filled with tears. I'm not worth the pain, he thought. A moment of clarity hit, and he understood why the bloodsucker had left Bella. Draco needed someone better than him, someone who was whole. He desperately hoped that Draco would find someone the way Bella had found him, but he knew that that someone, that Jacob, wasn't him.

"I'm sorry," Jacob managed to say right before he phased, knowing that Draco's magic would not affect him in his wolf form. He knew that even when he forgot Draco's name, his face, he would never forget the look of intense pain and disbelief reflected in Draco's eyes. The pain he had caused.

He slipped away easily, Draco too broken to stop him and he ran and ran as he tried to forget that it had ever happened. He ran to forget to think, forget to feel, and most of all, to forget to care.

He willed himself to run until it was as if he had never known the name Draco Malfoy.

* * *

AN Review Please! The sequel to Miserable at Best, Down We Fall is up, so go check it out.


End file.
